CALOR DE INVERNO
by Hell Ally
Summary: O final ou começo de um romance complicado. 'No frio do inverno você é o que me aquece...' Uma fic de dois capitulos
1. Chapter 1

**Calor de Inverno**

* * *

**Capitulo I  
**

A neve caia sem a menor preocupação, como se esse fosse fato mais fantástico que pudesse acontecer no mundo. Era branca, caia em flocos que pareciam algodão, e logo que tocavam o chão se misturava com os outros milhares de flocos, e então a conseqüência era logo visível, um solo escondido, que não se podia nem ao menos caminhar direito.

O vento frio era tão forte que se podia escutar o barulho que causava. Era de dar arrepios apenas pensar na possibilidade de senti-lo batendo contra o rosto, quanto mais se expor.

Porem, se soubesse olhar da maneira correta para a neve, e para as casas que constituíam aquele vilarejo, era possível encontrar uma magia, um ''calor'' sobrenaturalmente aconchegante.

No entanto, o homem que se encontrava debaixo de uma arvore, sobre uma pequena elevação que lhe permitia ter a vista de todo aquele vilarejo, aquele homem que tinha o privilegio de ter uma visão tão bonita e rara para os dias atuais, não conseguia encontrar a mínima gota de afeição por sua situação.

Era certo que ele estava a ponto de ser congelado pela temperatura baixa, deixando o cenário perfeito para uma data importante para milhares de pessoas. Também era certo que o desconforto por não saber o que fazer, e o medo de ficar perdido durante o resto da noite o deixou cego, não permitindo que ele tentasse ver a parte boa das coisas que aconteciam. No entanto, a preocupação não existiria se ele não fosse tão orgulhoso a ponto de cair na indecisão de procurar a ajuda da única pessoa conhecida, ou morrer congelado onde se encontrava.

Não, pensou consigo mesmo, não deixaria seu orgulho de lado, não daria satisfação àquela mulher, não permitiria que ela saboreasse a vitoria de suas previsões, não permitiria que ela soubesse que estava certa e ele errado.

Por mais que lembrasse ate aquele momento de quanto ela era linda quando os olhos brilhavam de satisfação, e como a voz dela era doce e gostosa de se ouvir; ele não se permitiria cair na tentação.

Sentou-se no chão frio, se arrependendo imediatamente de seu ato, mas não desistindo, se apoiou na arvore que lhe fazia proteção contra os flocos de neve, e então se abraçou, uma tentativa quase inútil para se aquecer. Sua roupa era pesada, e usava varias camadas de roupas embaixo do sobretudo, mas mesmo assim sentia que seu corpo estava congelando aos poucos. A respiração parecia pesada, e os dentes batiam contra os outros.

A tempestade de neve era o maior inimigo naquele momento, ele pensava. Se aquela noite estivesse pelo menos sem tempestade, talvez ele conseguisse chegar onde desejava, ou achava desejar, estar.

Parecia fazer horas, mas na verdade apenas minutos tinham passado, quando a imagem de uma pessoa apareceu diante de seus olhos.

A escuridão não impedia que ele observasse aquela pessoa se aproximando, pois o caminho de chão branco deixava que aquele ser se destacasse com suas roupas de cores chamativas.

Tudo que podia dizer, porem, era que a pessoa usava um sobretudo vermelho sangue, como se estivesse tão sintonizada com aquela data que queria se vestir igual a um de seus representantes.

Mas o que queria aquela pessoa? A questão levantada fez com que sua imaginação trabalhasse intensamente. Poderia ser um malfeitor, alguém que se aproveitaria de sua fraqueza diante a tempestade que caia, aliás, ele nunca estivera em uma situação como aquela, fora criado na ensolarada Miami. Poderia ser ajuda, sim, talvez uma pequena ajuda não ferisse tanto seu orgulho.

Fechou os olhos esperando que quando os abrisse encontrasse aquele desconhecido perto o suficiente para matar sua curiosidade.

- Então é aqui o seu aconchegante aposento, Edward? – A voz era doce, e parecia soar com uma pontada de recriminação, como se dissesse : '' eu não te disse?'', sim, ela estava se divertindo exatamente como ele imaginara.

- Estou muito bem aqui, obrigado – Ele respondeu abrindo os olhos e a encontrando mais perto do que esperava. Sentiu raiva de si mesmo, sua voz estava rouca, parecia doer quando se pronunciava as palavras, e tinha gaguejado duas vezes por causa do tilintar dos seus dentes.

Ela então sorriu diante da reação dele, deixou um gemido escapar por sua garganta, e suspirou bem alto, suficiente para que ele pudesse escutar.

Os olhos verdes de Edward se prenderam no castanhos dela, o brilho estava ali, como imaginara, e seus lábios estavam tão rosados que se destacavam em sua pele alva. Ela sorriu, deixou que o sorriso chegasse ate seus olhos.

Era difícil negar retribuir aquele sorriso, mas ele conseguiu, pelo menos tentou com tanto esforço que não permitiu que seus lábios se movessem o suficiente para ser notado.

O vento passou naquele exato momento, onde Edward pretendia ficar calado, e ela, Isabella, procurava um argumento forte para convencê-lo a fazer o que queria. Os cabelos dela, que estava quase todo protegido por um gorro, não conseguiu evitar de se mover na direção que o vento ia, e as mechas marrons voaram escondendo o rosto dela por meros cinco segundos. Bella prendeu os cabelos rapidamente, e sorriu mais uma vez para Edward, escondendo uma careta de protesto contra o frio que sentiu.

- Vamos, aqui está frio. Não vai conseguir sobreviver a essa noite debaixo dessa arvore, Edward, vai morrer congelado – Ela falou dando um suspiro cansado. Sua voz parecia tão quente, era tão bom escutá-la, Edward queria mais, o prazer podia ser facilmente comparado com o calor produzido pelos raios de sol na praia.

- O frio está suportável – Ele respondeu renunciando a deixar seu orgulho de lado.

- A temperatura vai cair daqui a pouco – Isabella observou. Estendeu a mão direita para ele, e inclinou a cabeça, convidando-o a aceitar sua ajuda.

- Não preciso de sua ajuda – Ele falou mais ríspido que desejava – Não preciso de você.

Logo se arrependeu do que falara. Que mentiroso ele era, tudo que precisa naquele momento era do calor dela, tudo que ele desejava era dos cuidados e da atenção de Isabella. Que estúpido sou, pensou consigo mesmo, queria poder voltar algumas horas, e então teria como reverter àquela situação.

Pensou que ela iria embora por causa da sua falta de consideração para com ela, pensou que Isabella iria deixar que ele morresse naquele lugar e esqueceria de verdade a existência dele. Mas estava enganado, muito enganado.

Ela fez exatamente aquilo que ele jamais poderia imaginar. Sentou-se ao lado dele, imitando seu ato sem lógica, uma tentativa certa de suicídio.

- O que esta fazendo? – Ele perguntou vendo-a se acomodar.

- Só saiu daqui com você do meu lado – Ela respondeu parecendo mais que decidida com suas intenções.

- Então vamos passar a noite aqui – Edward respondeu quase sem voz. Deixou de olhar para ela, seria insuportável a ver morrendo de frio por sua causa.

- Assim seja – Isabella o surpreendeu, soou mais decida que antes.

Edward sentia-se observado, sabia que os olhos castanhos estavam pregados em sua imagem de perfil. Desejou poder olhar para ela e conter seus sentimentos que o faziam perder qualquer juízo. Mas não, se limitou a imaginar os olhos dela, sim, como adorava os olhos de Isabella.

Não eram azuis como a maioria das pessoas preferiam, nem verdes. Não, os olhos de Isabella eram de uma tonalidade única de castanho, lembravam chocolate, tentadores, doces. Um convite a desfrutar do prazer só de olhar.

Também lembrou-se dos lábios rosados dela, lembrou de como era bom desfrutar-se dele. E então pensou, o que estava fazendo ali quando podia está na melhor das situação que poderia desejar.

De repente o orgulho parecia dissolver, converte-se em algo tão sem significado e medíocre que Edward desistiu de não olhar para ela.

Talvez muito tempo houvesse se passado desde que resolvera fitar o nada, pois quando voltou seu olhar para aquela que estava ao seu lado, acabou por ter se arrependido de ser tão cabeça dura.

É claro que ela teria muito menos resistência que ele, por mais que estivesse acostumada ao frio, Isabella nem de longe tinha a estrutura para agüentar o desafio que passava naquele momento.

Os lábios que há pouco estavam rosados, agora estavam em uma cor pálida, quase podia se esconder com sua pele que naquele momento estava ficando azulada. Percebeu que ela trincava os dentes em uma intensidade maior que ele. E então veio a necessidade de aquecê-la. Nada podia machucar Edward mais que o fato de ver Isabella em um estado daqueles.

Ele suspirou, alto suficiente, mesmo que não precisasse, pois ela ainda estava o observando incansavelmente. Edward balançou a cabeça, como se negasse algo, e não conseguiu evitar que suas vontades transparecessem em sua expressão.

Isabella já estava achando que precisaria recorrer a ultima carta da manga, pensava em lhe confessar o segredo que queria contar de uma maneira mais especial, e de preferência a meia noite daquele dia. As palavras já formavam varias possibilidades de frases, e ela já pensava em como iria sorrir. Mas quando estava pronta para falar, ele finalmente pareceu reagir.

O sorriso que apareceu naquele rosto tão simétrico e masculino a surpreendeu, conhecia Edward bastante bem para saber que ele não tinha consciência que sorria, também sabia que ele ainda ponderava, esperava alguma palavra sua para ter absoluta certeza do que fazer.

- Por favor – Foi seu cheque mate. Sua voz soou doce, pode sentir que ela estava no tom correto, naquela voz que lembrava uma criança, e que Edward não resistia.

Ele aumentou seu sorriso, conteve a respiração por sete longos segundos, e então se levantou. Ofereceu sua mão, para ajudá-la a levantar. E Isabella aceitou, dando o mais feliz e agradável dos sorrisos. Estava preparada para afastar-se dele, preparada para que quando aquele contato, mesmo que através das luvas, acabasse ela pudesse desfrutar das piores dores que o amor podia trazer consigo. No entanto, surpreendendo-a, Edward a puxou, colando o corpo dela ao seu.

Os rostos ficaram a centímetros quase desprezíveis um do outro. A respiração fria dele chegava ao rosto dela, e Isabella podia sentir o perfume de seu hálito.

- Me perdoa? – Ele pediu. Estava desarmado. O orgulho que antes o fazia tomar decisões suicidas, agora se dissipara, Isabella era mais poderosa que qualquer uma de suas armaduras.

- Não há perdão para quem não tem culpa – Ela respondeu, palavras sabias que o fizera acreditar que ela não se chateara por causa de suas palavras do passado nem tão longínquo.

O beijo que ele dera em Isabella naquele momento, era mais que suficiente para aquecer todo o seu corpo. Edward só precisava dela em seus braços. No lugar onde sempre deveria está, no lugar onde ele a privara durante muito tempo, e que agora se achava um completo tolo.

- Acho melhor entrarmos – Ela falou sem conter a alegria de mais uma vez sentir os lábios dele.

Ele sorriu e, com o braço direito envolto dos ombros dela, caminhou pelo caminho que ela fizera. Ambos em silencio, pensando no que fazer e o que falar naquele momento.

O que fazer? Céus! Essa era a pergunta mais difícil de ser respondida. Tudo o que ele queria era Isabella, mas ficar com ela significaria abandonar a sua vida em Miami, o cargo que acabara de assumir. Ele perderia o calor daquela cidade, as luzes, os milhares de clubes, a vida agitada. E em troca teria ela.

Por que ela simplesmente não desistia daquela vida tão simples para entrar na dele? Tudo bem que era diferente, mas de qualquer jeito um deles teria que sofrer o impacto das mudanças. E seria muito melhor que ela fosse para o mundo dele, pois o emprego dele era melhor, a casa dele era maior... Parecia ser incompreensível entender ela.

Já Isabella estava com os pensamentos pairando sobre o mesmo assunto que Edward. Ela tentava enxergar alguma coisa que o pudesse ficar ali com ela, onde teria paz e descartariam preocupações extras. E o pior que ela tinha sim um argumento para o fazer ficar com ela, mas não o usaria, pois não queria que ele se arrependesse futuramente.

E Deus! Ela o ama, e ele a ama. Isso não é o suficiente? Edward poderia encontrar um emprego em Soleura facilmente, e ela poderia ir morar lá, não seria tão diferente assim, nem chegaria perto do que é viver em um lugar como Miami, pois tudo que Isabella menos concordava era ir morar naquela cidade. Não, ela não iria desistir da paz que era morar naquele lugar para ir viver naquele lugar desconhecido e que parecia ser mais que perigoso.

Por estarem tão absortos em pensamentos, quando chegaram a casa, pareceu que tinha se passado menos de cinco segundos. Agora, mais uma vez, eles teriam A CONVERSA, aquela que sempre tinham depois que a temporada de romance e férias chegava ao fim. Mas dessa vez, ambos sabiam, que seria definitivo.

Edward seguiu Bella ate a sala onde a lareira estava acesa, mas as chamas já estavam fracas, precisando de mais lenha. Ela pegou lenhas e colocou jeitosamente ali, enquanto ele a assistia. Tiraram os casacos, e sentaram-se de frente para o outro nos sofás.

- Eu te amo – Foi o melhor começo que Bella poderia imaginar.

- Eu também – Ele falou bagunçando os cabelos ao passar a mão entre eles, em um gesto de inquietação – Isso não é o suficiente? Em Miami, nós dois, vivendo naquela casa de praia, nosso filhos. Bella seria perfeito.

- Nos primeiros anos, eu acredito, que seria o paraíso. Mas e depois Edward? eu não estou contando nenhuma das coisas que eu imaginei, eu estou falando o que eu vi e ouvi. Você tem noção de quantos casais andam por aquela cidade, fingindo uma felicidade que não existe, um amor que morreu? Você pensa que eu não percebi quantos casais andavam por ali sem se amar de verdade, que não percebi os olhares que os maridos atiravam para todos os lados menos para a esposa?

- Está dizendo que em Miami ninguém se ama? – Ele perguntou mais incrédulo que chateado – O que quer dizer com isso, Bella? Que as pessoas se casam por...

- Não estou dizendo isso, acredito que amor existe. Mas aquela cidade tão agitada e cheia de coisas que podem influenciar sim nos sentimentos que envolvem as pessoas. É claro que se amam, é por isso que se casam, mas Edward, foi mais de uma vez que eu vi casais que se davam as mãos, sorriam um para o outro, mas seus olhares eram mortos, era como se eles olhassem uma pessoa qualquer. Não digo que são todos os casais, mas uma grande parte. E além de tudo, Miami não é meu mundo, eu não conseguiria ter paz, eu jamais poderia sair na rua despreocupada, usando meus colares e coisas com um pouco mais de valor. Não poderia ter a vista fantástica que me cerca agora Edward – Ela falou quase sem fôlego, procurando compreensão nos olhos deles – Eu não quero sair daqui.

- Bella, eu sei, a primeira impressão que você teve de Miami não foi a melhor de todas, eu compreendo. Mas poxa, ali foi onde eu cresci a vida inteira. Foi ali que eu imaginei envelhecer. No calor de Miami, imaginei meus filhos brincando na praia. A casa de praia cheia de vida, é lá que é meu futuro. Eu acabei de ser promovido, falta pouco para mim alcançar o que eu quero no meu emprego, o auge da minha carreira. Lá nós teríamos uma casa grande, recursos melhores, uma lugar maior para se viver.

- Você teria o emprego que quisesse aqui – Bella falou tentando a primeira coisa que lhe veio a mente.

- Mas o prestigio que eu teria lá não pode nem ser comparado com o daqui.

- Então é isso o que você quer? Chegar ao auge de sua carreira? Ter um nome de prestigio e conhecido? Pouco se importa de verdade com o seu trabalho, o que quer mesmo é o prestigio que ele te oferece? É isso? – O controle que então estava prendendo Bella agora desaparecera. Ela não gritava, mas não escondia a dor nas suas palavras, nem as lagrimas que aos poucos enchiam seus olhos.

Era evidente que aquela conversa teria o mesmo fim que as demais. Nenhum deles desistiria de suas vidas. Nenhum deles iria mudar seu jeito de pensar. Nem mesmo o amor que os unia seria capaz de mudar seus pensamentos.

Edward já não tinha mais resposta, não queria brigar com ela, não conseguia. Não tinha nenhum argumento para usar. E logo as palavras desapareceram de sua boca, ela não desistiria, e ele também não.

Não era possível manterem um relacionamento a distancia. Era doloroso demais está sem outro, mas doía mais saber que estavam juntos e separados ao mesmo tempo. Precisavam por um ponto final naquela historia, e ao que parecia, seria um fim doloroso e quase insuportável.

- Vou arrumar o quarto para você – Bella levantou dando fim a conversa. A voz estava embargada, como se ela estivesse chorando desesperadamente por dentro.

Edward permaneceu calado, como se aceitasse o fim da historia. Viu ela subir as escadas, e escutou os passos no andar superior. Ele não sabia o que fazer, não gostara daquele fim, não, não era aquilo que queria.

Estava absorto, agora vendo o que ela falara, e sabia que a única coisa que podia fazer era aceitar, mesmo que se sentisse destroçado por dentro.

**Fim do capitulo.

* * *

**

**Bom, essa fic é a conclusão de uma história que fiz há um tempo. Mas dá para ter uma pequena noção da história com essa conclusão. Esse não é o fim. O próximo capitulo que é... **

**Então o que acharam?**

**O próximo capitulo já ta pronto, e eu posto assim que terminar de revisar.**

**Espero que gostem. E comentem, por favor.**

**Beijos.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Calor de Inverno**

**Capítulo... **

Não eram meia noite ainda, disso ele tinha certeza, pois se fosse, com certeza estaria escutando as comemorações de natal que os vizinhos faziam questão de gritar. No entanto, parecia fazer tanto tempo que ele estava ali, que tinha a impressão de que dias tinham se passado.

A cama era larga, de casal, a janela estava com a cortina aberta, permitia que a luz da lua iluminasse aquilo que conseguia alcançar, mas ele estava na escuridão. Deitado eretamente, fitando o teto de madeira. As várias camadas de cobertores não pareciam fazer efeito, pois continuava sentindo frio como se a neve estivesse caindo sobre ele. Tentava dormir, mas aquela missão parecia impossível.

Toda vez que fechava os olhos tinha os vislumbre de seus sonhos serem destruídos, e a verdadeira situação que ele viveria era triste. Não teria ela com ele, não teria Isabella. Não era ela que o acompanharia no futuro, não seria ela a sua esposa. E tudo por causa do maldito orgulho e do medo. A diferença entre eles era enorme, mas Bella era exatamente aquilo que ele precisava, ela era a única peça que completava seu quebra-cabeça.

O medo de agora era real, pois definitivamente a tinha perdido. No dia seguinte iria embora, e nunca mais teria noticias dela, nem telefonemas nem e-mails, nem nada; seria melhor para doer menos, foram as palavras dela.

Mas ele conseguiria viver em mundo onde ela não existia? Qual seria o propósito de viver se não tinha para quem dedicar sua vida? De repente o desejo de se tornar o chefe do hospital, ter o prestigio igual ao de seu pai, e ser famoso em sua área, pareceu ser tudo uma coisa medíocre e completamente sem significado. Ela valia mais que aquilo, não?

Sim, pensando com mais calma e vivendo aquela situação, ele podia perceber de como estava sendo burro, um completo tolo. Estava deixando sua vida para ser um zumbi. Pois era isso que ele se tornaria.

Já estava doendo daquela maneira só no começo. A cama parecia maior que realmente era, o frio só aumentava. E Isabella estava tão perto, bem no quarto ao lado, por mais que parecesse que só alguns passos os separavam, ele sabia que na realidade era um oceano que ele teria que atravessar para ficar com ela. Mas algo no fundo de seus pensamentos lhe dizia que seria feliz depois que o impacto das diferenças acabasse.

Decidido a mudar o fim daquela historia, Edward levantou de sua cama, contando cada segundo para poder abraçar ela e dizer que tinha mudado de idéia, e iria ficar com ela, querendo ou não o teria que suportar.

Abriu a porta delicadamente, sem fazer um ruído de barulho. Os passos que levavam ao quarto dela foram rápidos, e em menos de um minuto já estava entrando lá.

A surpresa o deteve de entrar. A cama estava vazia, os cobertores amassados comprovavam que ela tinha se levantado. Ele olhou atentamente, vendo se ela não estava em algum canto, mas antes que pudesse terminar a busca, encontrou o diário dela deitado sobre a mesa de escrivaninha. Estava aberto, a tentação não foi contida,e ele caminhou, em passos silenciosos, ate a mesinha.

A página estava toda escrita com uma caligrafia impecável, leu a primeira palavra, e não conseguiu parar.

_... não sei o que fazer. Dói mais que eu imaginava, mais que nunca também, estou começando a me achar uma tola medrosa. Sim, é isso o que sou, mas não posso desistir de meus princípios. Edward poderia pedir-me qualquer coisa, que me jogue do precipício mais alto, ou que coma mil quilogramas de batatas fritas, poderia me fazer qualquer pedido e eu aceitaria, mas não esse. Mudar de país, ir para um lugar onde eu não sinto que faço parte? Não posso, aquilo não é o meu mundo, Miami me faria tão bem quanto o deserto faria bem a um urso polar. Não que eu odeie aquela cidade, claro que não, é ótima, mas apenas para passar férias._

_No entanto, agora, eu acho que valeria a pena ir para aquele lugar. Se fosse para ter ele comigo eu acho que valeria a pena ir ate para a Faixa de Gaza. Eu não sei, eu não sei. Eu tenho tanto medo, as mulheres casadas que conheci, enquanto estava lá, não pareciam felizes, elas pareciam viver em um mundo de glamour onde as aparências eram as únicas coisas que importavam. E também, Edward é médico, céus, ele passaria mais tempo no hospital que comigo, aqui seria diferente, não é tão agitado quanto lá. _

_Mas eu indo ou não, vamos ficar separados de qualquer jeito. Isso está me matando por dentro. O que vai ser de mim? Antes eu sabia que nos veríamos de novo, sabia que o teria me abraçando nas próximas férias, mas agora é definitivo..._

A pagina havia acabado, Edward podia ver como as manchas de lagrimas banhavam quase todo papel amarelado.

Tinha violado a privacidade dela, mas isso o tinha feito ter mais certeza do que decidira há pouco tempo. Ainda curioso para saber o que ela havia escrito, passou a pagina, mas essa não estava tão cheia de palavras como a anterior.

_... e agora mais essa, céus, eu tenho uma arma que poderia o prender definitivamente comigo. Mas eu não quero prender ele por uma obrigação, se ele não me ama para ficar comigo, não vou obrigá-lo. Mas eu preciso falar para Edward, é um direito dele saber. Mas eu já não sei mais como. Queria poder gritar essa noticia, sorri, abraçá-lo, e fazer planos para dividirmos essa felicidade juntos, mas meus desejos só servem para me angustiar, me machucar._

_Eu vou contar para ele, isso é algo que não tenho o direito de evitar, mas não agora, nem amanhã, só quando ele estiver em Miami, na preciosa cidade dele. Eu vou ligar, não, vou mandar uma carta, e conto. É..._

A confusão passou pela cabeça de Edward quando terminou de ler, releu o texto da segunda pagina, e continuou sem entender.

Do que ela falava? Tinha terminado de escrever sem dizer o que tinha para contá-lo. E por que esperaria que ele estivesse do outro lado oceano quando podia dizer o que estava acontecendo naquele exato segundo? O olhar que repousava no diário passou , deliberadamente, pela mesa, e encontrou um envelope semi-aberto de uma clinica.

Ele não era bobo, assim que viu aquilo pode ter um uma vaga idéia do que ela dizia naquele diário. Abriu o envelope para ver se suas suspeitas eram verdadeiras, mas já sem conter um sorriso, e leu o que tinha no papel.

Pelo menos tentou entender, seu alemão não era os dos melhores, mas podia entender o que tinha ali.

Deus, como Bella era boba, a boba mais linda do mundo, e mais amada também, Edward pensou ao colocar o papel de volta no envelope. Agora, mais que nunca, ele tinha mais certeza do que iria fazer.

Sem saber exatamente o que falar, saiu do quarto, viu a iluminação causada pela lareira, certamente ela estaria lá embaixo. O coração de Edward parecia bater cada vez mais rápido, estava desistindo de tudo por ela, e por mais que fosse a melhor das trocas que já fizera na vida, não podia dizer que não sentiria falta. Mas era aquilo que queria.

As luzes estavam todas apagadas, as chamas da lareira era o que iluminava o local. Bella estava sentada no sofá de costas para a escada, chorando silenciosamente pelo rumo que sua vida estava tomando.

Abraçava o próprio corpo, e olhava a dança que o fogo fazia, uma de suas mãos repousavam em seu ventre, enquanto a outra limpava seu rosto. Só deu conta de que não estava sozinha quando escutou Edward se aproximando, ele estava ao seu lado já.

- Desculpa, não queria te acordar – Ela falou com a voz rouca, limpando e contendo o choro.

- Não conseguia dormir – Ele justificou.

Surpreendendo-a, Edward a tomou no colo, e sentou no sofá, colocando Isabella sentada em seu colo, abraçando-a como se jamais fosse solta-la.

- Temos que combinar algumas coisas – Ele falou quando Bella ficou calada – Você vai ter que me ajudar com meu alemão, e vou ter que procurar um emprego, acha que eles vão aceitar um neurologista chato como eu? Eu espero que sim.

Bella congelou, por mais de um minuto ela prendeu a respiração, e nenhuma emoção foi exprimida, exceto a surpresa. Ela suspirou fundo, voltou seu rosto para Edward, deixando que a felicidade transparecesse somente quando viu a confirmação de seus pensamento no rosto de Edward. Ele ficaria.

Então começou a chorar de felicidade, e beijando cada centímetro do rosto dele, ela declarava o quanto o amava e estava feliz. Quando finalmente beijou-o na boca, descansou no peito dele, e entrelaçou a mão dele na dela.

- Talvez, você esteja certo, Hessigkofen é muito pequena, talvez devêssemos viver em um lugar onde tenha mais de 200 habitantes. Podíamos tentar Soleura, teremos Jasper, minha família e a sua.

- É uma boa idéia, não gostava da idéia de você ficar em um vilarejo e eu trabalhando o dia todo longe, quero dizer, nem é tão longe assim – Edward concordou.

- Você tem certeza? – Bella perguntou deixando claro sobre o que estava falando – Digo, eu nunca pensei que pudesse ser tão feliz. Mas, ate há poucos minutos você parecia querer mais que tudo ficar em Miami, com seu emprego. Céus Edward, seu emprego, você...

- Do que adiantaria eu ter o melhor emprego do mundo, o melhor cargo, se eu não tivesse alguém para dividir essa felicidade. Bella, definitivamente, eu amo você, não sei como você conseguiu, mas agora vai ter que arcar com as conseqüências de seus encantos. Querendo, ou não, você vai ter que me suportar pelo resto de sua vida.

Dando um beijo nela, pois era tudo o que ele precisava para ter certeza que não estava sonhando, Edward agora podia dizer que tinha tomado a decisão certa. Não precisava de mais nada, aquele oceano havia desaparecido.

Bella foi quem separou os lábios deles, um pouco relutante, ela se acomodou nos braços de Edward, e o fitou por alguns segundos, querendo contar que as coisas estavam um pouco adiantadas.

Ele sabia que ela iria lhe contar, tentou conter o sorriso, mesmo que não precisasse, e a olhou nos olhos dela para dar confiança. Bella deixou seus olhos serem banhados por um brilho, os lábios rosados agora esboçavam uma linha encantadoramente linda que ia de orelha a orelha, e a cada dois segundos ela mordia os lábios.

Deixando de olhar nos olhos deles, pois sua concentração ficava nebulosa quando mergulhava naquele mar verde, Bella respirou fundo e descobriu que já estava pronta para lhe falar.

Pegou a mão de Edward, que estava entrelaçada com as dela, e a levou ate seu ventre. Sem palavras, ela falou para Edward sobre o bebê que estava esperando. No segundo que ele a abraçou mais forte, ela soube que Edward sabia.

- Tenho certeza que é um menino, e vai ser lindo como você – Ela falou gargalhando.

- Ah não, eu acho que é uma menina, com seus olhos.

- Credo Edward, quero que ela tenha, pelo menos, a sua beleza.

- Minha beleza? Se ela for igual a você vai ser o bebê mais lindo do mundo.

- Ah, eu quero gritar, não consigo acreditar. É verdade não é? Isso não é um sonho? Porque se for, não me acorda. E também, você tem certeza, não é? Não vai mudar de idéia assim que o dia amanhecer?

- Eu nunca tive tanta certeza em toda a minha vida.

- Podíamos passar os verões em Miami – Ela falou tentando mostrar que não o afastaria completamente do lugar que ele tanto adorava.

- E o natal passaremos aqui, lembrando desse dia – Ele falou em uma demonstração de que estava satisfeito.

- Não acredito que foram precisos dois anos desse drama para ficarmos juntos – Bella sussurrou.

- Eu sei, foram os anos mais felizes e dramáticos da minha vida – Edward concordou, nesse momento as mãos dele começaram a massagear as delas, como se ele estivesse a aquecendo.

- Temos que agradecer a Alice e Jasper, sem a ajudinha deles jamais teríamos chegado a esse fim. Lembra que eles te colocaram para fora de casa só para você dormir comigo? – Ela lembrou, as lembrança

* * *

s pouco a pouco apareciam na mente deles dois, e o frio começava a ficar mais forte porque a lareira estava perdendo as forças, no entanto eles sentiam o calor um do outro e era só o que precisavam.

- Eu lembro, foi nossa primeira noite. Também lembro de quando eles te colocaram no avião e fizeram você ir me visitar em Miami – Edward gargalhou com a lembrança, pois aquele plano havia sido dele, não de Alice ou Jasper – Deveríamos deixar eles serem os padrinhos do nosso casamento.

- Casamento? – Bella pulou de onde estava e ficou ajoelhada na frente de Edward. Não tinha conhecimentos dessa parte dos planos de Edward.

- Você por algum acaso esqueceu do pedido que ti fiz em junho? – Ele perguntou como se fosse uma coisa natural – Ainda está de pé, principalmente agora.

- Mas sendo assim, teríamos que convidar o Emmet e a Rosalie. E o Carlisle e a Esme. Gostei deles, principalmente do Emmet – Bella provocou, sabia que Edward não era muito fã de Emmet em decorrência dos acontecimentos em Miami.

- Emmet?

- Ele está com Rosalie, de novo. Ate eu sei disso. E entre eu e ele não aconteceu nada, amor – Bella voltou a deitar em cima de Edward, dessa vez foi ate ele engatinhando. E ao terminar a fala deu um beijo na boca dele – E a propósito, eu aceito.

- Amor?

- Sim, amor. Você é o meu amor, vai se acostumando – Bella respondeu e deu mais um beijo nele – Vamos sair daqui. Ta ficando frio.

- Você é o calor que me aquece, amor – Edward respondeu lembrando de uma velha briga que eles tiveram no ano anterior.

**Fim do Capitulo.

* * *

**

Bom, obrigada por lerem, espero que tenham gostado e entendido mais ou menos a história.

**Nana:** Bom, o Edward encontrou a solução, ele foi muito legal e provou que ama ela, não? Bom, espero que tanha gostado.

**Ci whatever: **Bom, ai está o final, eu sei que não ficou lá essas coisas... mas espero que tenha gostado.

**Naaati:** Tmabém adoro dramas, deve ser por isso que sou super dramatica. Bom, ela está gravida sim, e pro contexto da historia podemos dizer que até que enfim.


End file.
